Talk:Mutualis
Küche Welcome back, HaraScon, o müder Krieger! Die Küche ist der Hort der Gastfreundschaft! War zeit, dass sie wer beschreibt. --KainNiemand 13:11, 6 July 2006 (UTC) * Danke. Was ist mit Deinem Sanktum ? Und die Infos hinsichtlich Deiner magischen Barriere fehlen auch noch... Ich brauch was, das mich ablenkt ;) HaraScon 16:51, 6 July 2006 (UTC) *Schon eingepflegt. Darf ich mir jetzt mehr zu deinen Charakteren wünschen? ;-) --KainNiemand 21:23, 6 July 2006 (UTC) * Sobald ich mal einen Internetzugang in Tateinheit mit meinen Characterblättern verbinden kann. Jederzeit. Deine Sanktumsbeschreibung ist übrigens großartig und wirklich individuell. LG HaraScon 04:44, 7 July 2006 (UTC) *Ich bin ziemlich von den Socken. Bist du heute wirklich bis 4h morgens in der Kanzlei gesessen? Vielleicht ist die Richterlaufbahn doch noch attraktiver? Sommerpausen, Zulagen, sicherer Job... Danke für das Lob, solte noch individueller werden, sobald wie die M'tharach-Magie besser definiert haben. LG, --KainNiemand 08:26, 7 July 2006 (UTC) ** Nein, so schlimm wars nicht. das war 7:44, aber 6:30 war ich im Büro... =Regeltechnisches= Fortification(Minor) erscheint mir doch ein bisserl sehr gewagt: wir haben eine überdimensinoierte Gartenmauer, unter "Fortification" ist eine Befestigung, die mit einigem Geschick einem mundänen militärischen Angriff ein paar Tage standhalten kann. Oder sagen wir, dass das Konventsgebäude so solid gebaut ist, dass es als kleine Festung zu werten ist ???? MAn nach können wir den Boon getrost streichen....HaraScon 09:35, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Hast Recht. Werde diese Sache überdenken. BelniFore 11:17, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) =Personal= Burschen, denkt Ihr nicht, dass uns noch zwei Putzfrauen fehlen. Der Konvent ist groß und die überwältigende Mehrheit unseres Personals sind entweder Krieger oder Spezialisten, die - abgesehen von Madartha, Riban bzw. dem Troßknecht bzw. der Magd von Orbons Eheliebsten, wohl nur selten mit dem Besen die Gänge fegen, die Nachttöpfe leeren und den Staub aus den Ecken kehren werden. Mein Vorschlag: zwei (vielleicht geistig ein bißerl zurückgebliebene) Weibsen oder Männchen (Halbgoblins) werden besorgt. Ich würde sogar zwei Namen in petto haben: Nugsada, eine geistig etwas zurückgebliebene, schüchterne Cousine von Madartha (Mensch) mit Pferdegebiss und langen roten Zöpfen. Sulparket, eine Halbgobline, Magd vom Land, neu in Silberschein, fröhlich und ziemlich geschwätzig. Teilt Madarthas Putzfimmel. Ein Findelkind, von einem M'tharachpriester dem Konvent empfohlen. Kommentare Eurerseits ? Vielleicht sind die nur Leihpersonal - leben nicht permanent im Konvent, sondern kommen nur wochentags um dort tagsüber zu arbeiten ? Burschen, weitere Anmerkung, nachdem Riban als Arbeitskraft nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht, schlage eine Aufstockung des Zugehpersonals um eine weitere Magd vor, da wir sonst in unserem eigenen Dreck ersticken bzw. im Winter erfrieren. Bitte um Feedback. HaraScon 17:05, 11 July 2006 (UTC) *Glaube nicht dass wir frieren oder im Dreck ersticken. Alle Krieger hacken auch Holz und heizen ein. Putzkräfte: Madartha, die beiden Orkinnen, Etos, Sakis, zweimal wöchentlich Riban, Ununu. Außerdem sind Hediri, Carion, Valeris und Mantis praktisch nie da. LG, KainNiemand 20:18, 11 July 2006 (UTC) **Die Zofe schrubbt und scheuert den Boden, putzt das Geschirr, fegt alle Böden, räumt die Nachttöpfe aus und wäscht die Wäsche ? Von allen Konventsmitgliedern...mir solls recht sein. Aber unter Zofe habe ich mir eigentlich eher eine gehobene Servicedame vorgestellt...HaraScon 10:07, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *Nein. Boden schrubben und scheuern machen m.A.n. Madartha, Ununu und die drei Mägde. Aber was machen die Bediensteten sonst den ganzen Tag? KainNiemand 14:11, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *Ununu macht alles, was mit Eisenarbeiten und Holzarbeiten zu tun hat. Sessel reparieren, Hufeisen erneuern, Räumlichkeiten ausbauen, etc. BelniFore 15:27, 12 July 2006 (UTC) =Gebäude= Ehe jetzt maßloses Geschrei losgeht...das ist lediglich ein wüster, grober Vorschlag von mir. HaraScon 11:32, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Oje, ich befürchte, wir haben trotz letzer Diskussion ein stark differierendes Bild unseres Konvents. Spätestens als ich "grosse Empfangshalle (erster Stock)" gelesen habe war mir das klar. Deswegen möchte ich nochmals dezent nachfragen: der imposante Eingang des Porticus (Erdgeschoss!) mitsamt Gelegenheit zum Vorfahren mit Kutschen führt in den Gesindebereich? Eine eher schmale Treppe führt durch ein dezentes Tor in eine imposante Empfangshalle (erster Stock)? Hab ich das richtig gelesen? Weder hab ich das persönlich so in Erinnerung, noch erscheint mir diese Architektur sonderlich schlüssig. Bitte um Erläuterung. BelniFore * Gut, dann ist die Empfangshalle halt im Erdgeschoß. OK ? HaraScon 12:45, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) 12:21, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Fänd ich besser. Supi! BelniFore 13:51, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Da ich ein eher visueller Typ bin, eine Bitte: lieber Harascon, könntest du mal eine Skizze zu deinem Zimmer (oder auch anderen Räumlichkeiten) frei von der Leber weg zeichnen. Wegen Qualität oder Zeichenstil mach dir kein Kopfzerbrechen. Kann auch perspektivisch sein. Ich möchte mir nur gerne ein "Bild" von deinen Vorstellungen machen. Falls Max dann tatsächlich Grundrisse anfertigt, hätte ich dann schon geschmackliche Grundlagen deiner Ideen für ihn. Was meinst? BelniFore 12:13, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) Einzelne Räume *Ist Auragars Sanctum per Wendeltreppe nur vom Keller aus erreichbar oder macht die Wendeltreppe Zwischenstationen in allen Stockwerken? Obwohl es eigenartig wäre, könnte deine Beschreibung Ersteres andeuten. BelniFore 12:25, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** natürlich macht sie auf jeder Stiege eine Pause. Ansonsten wäre es ein Privataufzug und keine Stiege ;) HaraScon 06:26, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) *ad Stockwerke: Ich bilde mir ein, dass pro Stockwerk nur 1 Sanctum vorhanden war und daher jeder Magier auf einem anderen Stockwerk lebt. Vielleicht erinnere ich mich hier aber auch nur falsch. Meiner Erinnerung nach war das so: 1. Stock - Belnifore, 2. Stock - Orbon, 3. Stock - Silidis, 4.Stock - Tauben, Wind und Auragar. Wie seht ihr das? BelniFore 12:32, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** OK, das war ja wie gesagt nur eine Frage und davon bin ich auch ausgegangen. In den zwei Turmstockwerken war in jedem Fall nur ein Sanktum. Ich glaube übrigens, es gab im Pallas drei Stockwerke....weshalb Auragar eigentlich im 5. Stockwerk sitzen sollte. HaraScon 06:26, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) *"Schädel eines Pereanischen Bergpavians" ... genial! BelniFore 12:57, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Ad Belnfiores Sanktum: Gute, schlüssige Beschreibung. HaraScon 06:41, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) Ratskammer *Sehr stimmig. Hab mir die Freiheit genommen und ein paar Sachen umformuliert. BelniFore 12:52, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** EIN WUNDER - DAS FORUM LEBT ! HEUREKA! Bibliothek Die Angabe im Text, dass jeder Magier "eine Unzahl" von Schriften mit sich führt, ist wohl ein Euphemismus. Aber immerhin werden wir nach dem Distolechtempel vermutlich die größte Bibliothek in Turmaras haben (abgesehen natürlich vom Turm der Wacht ...) HaraScon 09:21, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Schon Einstein sagte: Alles ist relativ. In diesem Sinne haben wir für Kay Eriya Verhältnisse so viele Bücher auf einem Fleck, dass einem Gelehrten die Spucke wegbleiben muss. BelniFore 11:17, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Wunderschöne Beschreibung der Bibliothek, lieber Harascon, echt flairehaft. Stelle mich hunderprozentig dahinter. Zwei Sachen sind mir noch aufgefallen: **Lies dir bitte nochmals die ersten zwei Absätze durch. Es sind so viele abgerissene Sätze drin, dass man teilweise den Sinn dahinter nicht nachvollziehen kann, sonst hätte ich sie schon ausgebessert. *** Schon getan. Sollten wir nicht weitere Schutzmechanismen einbauen ? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Deine magischen Vorkehrungen vollständig in Erinnerung habe. Eine Möglichkeit wäre etwa, dass Auragar zwei Watching Wards in Kombination mit "Ligth Knock into Unconciousness" an den Fenstern anbringt (kostet kein Vis, müßten nur täglich erneuert werden) ? Der Spell würde ausgelöst werden, sobald jemand die Fenster von außen berührt ohne "Mutualis" zu sagen. Ein Fassadenkletterer hätte dann einen Sturz aus drei Stockwerken Höhe zu erwarten. Detto vielleicht zwei Pilum of Fire an den Bibliothekstüren, falls jemanden diese in geschlossenem Zustand berührt, ohne ein Codewort zu sagen...Ebenso empfehle ich dringen ein akustisches Alarmsystem. Könntest Du vielleicht einen Gong verhexten ? ***Danke für den Hinweis. Werd mir den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Die Gong-Idee ist nicht schlecht und auch kein Problem. BelniFore 21:59, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Was ist denn das für ein fundamentalistischer Wahlspruch, den Auragar verwendet? BelniFore 10:48, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) *** Na je weniger die Leute (oder Magierorganisationen) wissen (etwa von anderen Magietraditionen, anderen Kulturen, Magien), desto größer ihre (irregleiteten) Illusionen. "Glauben heißt nix wissen". Eigentlich ein Aufruf zur Toleranz und ein Appell die eigene Meinung ständig zu hinterfragen...HaraScon 11:40, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) =Mitglieder von Mutualis= *'Aufruf': Ich ersuche euch bitte eure Mitglieder beizeiten zu komplettieren. BelniFore 21:37, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) **super, KainNiemand, danke für das rasche Eintragen der Konventsmitglieder. Jetzt haben wir überall Namen dabei und das Ganze wird gleich viel griffiger. BelniFore 07:35, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) -- Wer ist übrigens Elanda? KainNiemand **Kann das sein, dass von Auragars Gesinde noch jemand fehlt? Ich fürchte, dann stimmt auch die Statistik in der schönen Tabelle nicht mehr. Danke jedenfalls für die Tables, so wird es viel einfacher! KainNiemand 08:33, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) *** Nein, habe gecheckt, alle in Ordnung. Nur Madartha ist ein Mensch, kein Ork. Sie schaut vielleicht wie ein Mensch aus, ist aber keiner. HaraScon 08:51, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) ***Madartha ist ein Mensch, kein Ork, schaut vielleicht wie ein Mensch aus, ist aber keiner? Hier versteckt sich ein Widerspruch. Nehme an, sie ist ein Mensch und sieht ein wenig grobschlächtig aus. Kann man das so sagen? KainNiemand **** Logo: Sie schaut vielleicht wie ein Ork aus, ist aber keiner. HaraScon 09:41, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) ****Vorsicht! HaraScon übt schon wieder seine geheimen N'Baaz-Fähigkeiten der geistigen Verwirrung aus. BelniFore 10:55, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Character Sheet': Belnifore von Kael und Erast wurden von mir mit HTML-Tabellen angelegt. Ich lade jeden ein sich daran zu bedienen und die eigenen Charaktere damit aufzuwerten. Das ist ideal für Leute wie mich, die gern ihre Unterlagen verlegen und damit ihre Charaktere immer Online zur Verfügung haben. Ausserdem hilfts anderen Meistern, die kurz mal nachschauen können, was die einzelnen Leute so können. Was haltet ihr davon? BelniFore 21:37, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Sehr gute Tabelle - da war ja ein Heinzelzwerglein am Werken! Nur, das Umrechnen und vervollständigen ist eine wirkliche Qual. Allein mein Shieldgrog Ulban benötigte 1 1/2 Stunden (OK: das war aber auch komplett mit allen Modifiers für die Combatrolls, mit Rüstung, mit Halbrüstung, ohne Rüstung....); werde mich um Komplementierung bemühen. LG HaraScon 08:31, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) =Vis-Vorräte= Der guten Ordnung halber: 4 von der heurigen Ernte hat Meister Auragar zum Studium verbraucht... =Umgebung von Mutualis= *:P.S. Ganz allgemeine Anmerkung an alle Meister (mich eingeschlossen): irgendwann sollten wir mal davon GEbrauch machen, dass Silberschein von recht urwüchsigen Wäldern umgeben ist, mit allerhand Getier (vom Riesenelch, wüsten Auerochsen, großen Bären, Luchsen, Wölfen bis hin zu eher Mytischen Kreaturen: etwa die von mir mehrfach angesprochenen Tatzelwürmer...) Das fehlt mir noch irgendwie, damit meine Vorstellung von der Stadt vollständig ist, was meint Ihr ? **Dem stimme ich zu. Einmal einen Eindruck von heimischen Tieren zu bekommen, wäre nicht verkehrt. BelniFore 12:17, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) =Sicherheit in Mutualis= *Bezüglich Sicherheit und entsprechender Rituale überlege ich noch. Aber danke für das Ergänzen der Kategorie. Ist ein essenzieller Aspekt des Konvents. BelniFore 07:49, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Bitte. Was meinst Du zu meinen Anmerkungen in Sachen Personal ? Siehe Anmerkungen oben. Übrigens, was ist mit KainNiemand. Konnte den in den letzten Tagen nicht erreichen...auf Urlaub ? LG 08:50, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Yes, war auf Urlaub. Seit heute wieder da. LG, KainNiemand 14:52, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Juhuuu, Freude, Treffen, Kaffee, Erzählen von Urlaub, Rollenspiel-Fachsimpeln!!! BelniFore 14:57, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Heissa! Er lebt! M'tharach gebe uns allen einen Kuss ! HaraScon 15:12, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) =Causa Daniris= Über alle unsere unterschiedlichen Meisterfreuden haben wir alle der Reihe nach übersehen, dass wir allmählich zu einer Lösung der Longkhamschen Untersuchung von Daniris kommen sollten (die Untersuchung wurde ja vor beinahme einem Jahr abgeschlossen). Ich stelle hier folgendes Szenario zur Diskussion, damit wir das abhacken können und die Historie nicht zu inhomogen ist: Schriftführer Toradil hat Lumanica einen ersten Bericht übermittelt, der an alle maßgeblichen Häuser des Tribunals versandt wird. Toradil hat folgende Feststellungen getroffen: * Daniris ist mit dem Großteil seiner Bewohner (darunter allen Magiern allen Visvorräten, Artefakten und Büchern)plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung in einem hellen Lichtschein in seine kleinsten Bestandteile zerfallen. Der Ort des Konvents (ein abgelegener Hügel bei einem kleinen Dorf ungefähr 1 Tagesreise von Silberschein entfernt) birgt nunmehr eine völlig heruntergekommen, fast zerfallene Ruine. * Intellego Sprüche und mundäne Untersuchungen haben allerdings ergeben, dass der Untergang von Daniris allerdings weder auf externe noch interne, dem Orden des Longkham bekannte magische Rituale oder Sprüche zurückzuführen ist. * Die ursprüngliche (schwache) magische Aura des Ortes hat sich kurzfristig radikal verstärkt (aus unbekannter Ursache) und ist nunmehr vollständig verschwunden. * Ganz schwache Resonanzen von massiver Vis-und Perdo Auswirkungen waren festzustellen. * Ein infernalischer oder feeischer Aspekt war nicht zu entdecken. * Ebenso entsprechen die geschilderten Phänomene keinem bekannten Kampfzauber der Kollabah (diese zerstören zumeist die Aegis of the Hearth von außen, "Splitter der Aegis" lassen sich danach immer feststellen - das konnte hier jedoch nicht festgestellt werden) * Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu den Effekten mancher "Flux"-Magier, die aus den Chaoskriegen bekannt sind, konnte konstatiert werden. * Nach den bisherigen Informationen dürfte das Verhängnis durch ein Kraftquelle, von innerhalb des Konvents hervorgerufen worden sein. * Die Magier von Daniris dürften in den Tagen vor der Katastrophen (laut Auskünften des überlebenden Gesindes) ein gemeinsames Ritual ("Aegis of the Hearth" ?) geplant haben. Ein Zusammenhang mit dem Vorfall ist nicht auszuschließen, mangels Zeugen oder Beweise jedoch nicht zu belegen. * Die Effekte an Ort und Stelle erinnern an manche magischen Regios. * Der Konvent Mutualis stand in Konkurrenz zu Daniris, es gab jedoch nur indirekte Auseinandersetzungen über mundäne Figuren in politischen Auseinandersetzung, direkte Konflikte fanden nicht statt. Eine kursorische Prüfung ergab keinen Verstoß gegen die Ordensvorgaben zur Nicht-Einmischung in mundäne Belange. * Der Konvent Mutualis war binnen kürzester Zeit von den Unglück informiert und stellte innerhalb kürzester Zeit nach dem Ereignis eigene Nachforschungen an. * Sodalis Auragar hat sein eigenes Haus sowie den Konvent Almaraha zuerst über das Phänomen informiert,aber erst mit einer fast einmonatigen Verzögerung auch das zuständige Tribunal. Der Grund für diese Verzögerung war offenbar der Wunsch die Ursache des Untergangs zunächst selber herauszufinden und die Gegend nach Vis- und Wertgegenständen abzusuchen und diese eigenen Zwecken zuzuführen. Nach den den durchgeführten Nachforschungen konnte jedoch der Konvent Mutualis keinerlei Wertgegenstände oder Unterlagen aus dem Umkreis von Daniris bergen. * Der Konvent Mutualis hat sich jedoch eine dem Konvent Daniris zugesprochene Vis-Quelle (7 Herbam Vis) angeeignet. Dieses Vis wurde dem Berichterstatter allerdings auf Aufforderung anstandslos zur treuhändischen Verwahrung übergeben. * Es gibt keine Indizien auf eine direkte Involvierung des Konventes Mutualis und seiner Bewohner (der Berichterstatter wurde hierbei auch durch Meister Uruelis unterstützte, die Darstellung beruht auf Aussagen der involvierten Magier sowie des Gesindes, letzteres auch unter Einsatz diskreter mentaler Befragung) * Die Magier und das Gesinde von Mutualis waren von dem Untergang von Daniris ebenso überrascht. * Die Analysen des Sodalis Auragar sowie des Assoziierten Sildis, die eine Art temporäres magisches Portal (offenbar eine spontane Regio-Öffnung) mit Auswirkungen auf das Zeitparadigma als Ursache für den Untergang von Daniris vermuten, sind interessant und decken sich zum Teil mit den Wahrnehmungen und eigenen Schlussfolgerungen des Berichterstatters. Den eigentlichen Auslöser eines solchen Phänomens können jedoch auch sie nicht erläutern. * Die Kooperationsbereitschaft des Konvent Mutualis gegenüber dem Berichterstatter ist hervorzuheben. * Indizien für eine Verletzung der dem Sodalis Auragar auferlegten Kooperationslimits mit den Fremdtraditionen konnte der Berichterstatter nicht entdecken; die in der Bibliothek befindlichen magischen Schriften unseres Hauses, die den anderen Konventsmitgliedern zugänglich sind, entsprechen den Sodalis Auragar auferlegten Vorgaben. * Indizien für eine Involvierung von Almahrara bzw. Harascon in den Vorfall bestehen nicht. * Sodalis Auragar steht in regelmäßigem Briefkontakt zu seinem leiblichen Vater Harascon sowie dem Konvent Cardiophylax, sowie den, dem Tribunal bekannten Margonmagiern, die das Projekt "Mutualis" unterstützen. Der Berichterstatter empfiehlt: * Einen Nachfolger für Daniris möglichst bald zu bestimmen, da dies zur Überwachung der Kooperation mit Fremdtraditionen innerhalb des Konvents Mutualis geboten erscheint. * Eine formale Ladung und Befragung aller involvierten Magier von Mutualis (einschließlich der Fremdtraditionen) mittels mentaler Mittel durch das Tribunal in einem geordneten Verfahren, um die Involvierung von Mutualis und dessen Bewohnern in den Vorfall restlos und in für alle Beteiligten befriedigender Weise auszuschliessen. * Die Platzierung von permanenten Informationsquellen innerhalb von Silberschein und unter Umständen auch innerhalb von Mutualis, die das Tribunal über Ereignisse und die genauen Aspekte der Zusammenarbeit zwischen unserem Orden und den Fremdtraditionen zeitgerecht und direkt informieren können, erscheint dringend angeraten. * Das Ausmaß der Involvierung des Konvents "Mutualis" in mundäne Belange scheint überprüfenswert. Belnifore meint: * Sehr ausführlich aufgearbeitet. Als Danke-schön werd ichs in die Sessionplanung aufnehmen. Merci. BelniFore 12:46, 2 May 2006 (UTC) Meister Silidis Sanctum :Danke MaWelt, das war schon überfällig. Jetzt sind die wichtigsten Teile des Konvents (abgesehen vom Abort und der Badestube ;) ) definiert. Danke ! LG HaraScon 13:24, 9 January 2007 (UTC)